Jean's Adventure Vampire Tales
by Lemony-Gal
Summary: Jean visits her father for the last time, her Mom&stepdad are killed in car crash. She tells her father&stepmom she's a vampire, they send her to an insane aslum. Will she ever see her brothers&home again? *CULLENS LATER IN STORY* *FUTURE LEMONS*


A/N: This IS a twilight story, and it starts in a different place. If you follow the story and keep reading as I write it, The Cullens will play a HUGE part of this story. Some of the places and people are based after places and people I really know! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.  
Claimer: I do, however, own anything that has nothing to do with Twilight in this story. I don't own Ohio or anything, but you get my point. :)

---------------------------------- Chapter One: The First Nightmare ----------------------------------

This was going to be hard. I pace in my small room upstairs, a worried frown on my snowy face. Yes, I was a vampire. Yes, I loved being a vampire. But did I love what came with it? I was waiting for my mom to call me, as I knew she would. I was being forced into seeing my father again. This would be the last time, because tomorrow was my 18th birthday. I knew my mom hated it when I went to see my father, being the liar he always was, be we couldn't get out of it unless he canceled.

The weird thing was, I was a strange vampire. As a human, I could learn new things quickly and multitask like no other around me. As my first week a vampire, I knew I had more than one talent. I could see the future and read minds, those were the weirdest. But I could change my eyecolor at will to hide their changing nature. Some more were I could zap people, throw them flat on their backs. Even other vampires, even when I had only met one. I could change what people saw, show them things. Sometimes, if I worked at it, I could control the elements. And others that were even stranger. I could change my smell, of all things. If I wanted to smell like my human self, I could. If I wanted to smell like my vampire self, I could do that without any effort at all. I could smell like a werewolf, and any half breed in the world.

The one gift I wish I had, was to block fear. My family was slightly scared of me, and would never look me in the eye. I could never tell them the truth, they would think I had gone mad! Althought, my goal was to scare my father silly, so he wouldn't bother me or my brothers ever again. I sigh as my mom's voice floats up the staircase.

"Jean! Come downstairs to wait for your father!" She calls, her voice perfectly clear in my ears.  
"Comeing! And why don't you call him poophead?" That was my name for him, poophead. Mr. and Mrs. Poophead to be sure.  
"I don't want to get in trouble with the court, that's why!" She yells back. "Now hurry up!"  
"Fine.. fine, I'm coming." I sigh.

I quickly snatch my Mod Floral Blue Vera Backsack and sling it on my back. I had no trouble moving at a human speed, I didn't want to hurry. As the living room downstairs comes into view, I see that everybody else is sitting around, waiting. Sean, my step dad, was sitting at one end of a long couch with his laptop. My mom was sitting on the other end, with her laptop and heating pad on her back. My brothers, Jack and Zain, are sitting on a smaller couch with their suitcase and fun bags. We take stuff to Mr. P's place cause he has hardly anything for us there. They are wearing light sweat shirts, but I wasn't. Just a tight fitting red tee shirt and skinny jeans with rips in the legs. I was always a warm person, before I became a vampire that is, I usually had tee shirts on most of the winter, so my mom wasn't going to fight it. I plop down onto the small couch between my brothers and they shrink back a little.

"Is he here yet?" I ask, my bell-like voice bored.  
"Just pulled up.." She murmurs, she was turning away from the window when a horn honks. "Great." I groan as I stand up and quickly hug her. She doesn't flinch away from my touch, like everybody else. But she doesn't like it, I can tell. "Bye mom, love you." I murmur as I open the door, slowly.

-Come on! I don't have time for this shit.-

My father's rude mental voice pierces my mind before I tune out his impatience.

"We better go.." Jack murmurs, he was the only one who still counted on Poophead to behave. "Take care of your brother guys." My mom says as we walk out the door. "We will." I say, promsing her before we step onto our porch. I help Jack and Zain get their stuff and then get mine as we walk out the front door. Silently, we walk down the slanted sidewalk and turn the corner towards his truck.

It isn't really his truck, his adopted father Lenny owns it. But Lenny doesn't live in Ohio, he lives in Florida, so Mr. P gets to use it whenever he can't use he explorer that Mrs. P uses. I open the door and shove the suitcases and bags into the middle of the seat and floor while Zain and Jack crawl in. I shut the door, careful not to slam it and break it. As I climb into the front seat and close my door, he greets us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" -Hurry up and buckle!- He block my sigh as his mental voice hits me again, it wasn't pretty, I had to say.  
"Nothing." Jack answers him, while Zain and I stay silent. "Jean hasn't been real talkative though, so I wouldn't count on her saying much."  
"Really?" -Jean? Not talk? He has to be lieing.- I sigh.  
"What do you mean? Not talkative?" I ask as Mr. P puts the truck in gear and drives down 117th street.  
"Well, you've been upstairs alot. And you haven't talked to us much since you got better." Jack's voice is quieter, shrinking back from me again.  
"'Got better?'" Mr. P asks, fake worry in his tone.  
"She was sick for a while, said she felt like she was burning. She wouldn't move, eat, drink or anything. Just stayed in bed with her eyes wide open.. it was kind of creepy. But the weird part is, as she layed there her skin got paler and colder, and she was more.. well.. beautiful."  
"Yes, but I'm better now." I sigh, anger pulsing in my veins, hidden.  
"You're sure you're okay?" Mr. P asks, hope in his voice instead of worry.  
"I'm fine." I reply, a little bit of my anger leaking into my voice. But he wasn't looking at me, he hadn't looked at me yet at all, so he must not be scared, or I would know.

Everything was rather silent on the way to Mr.&Mrs. P's lair. About half way there, I turned on the radio and found Leona Lewis singing 'I See You', one of my favorite songs, and played it.

(http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3YDz-ftqr1g)

We made it to his house without any traffic problems. I was tense as he pulls up to his rented house, the lair of the beast. The lights are on downstairs, proving that Mrs. P's son was awake. His name was Dominic, and he wasn't a very nice person. Mr. P wasn't his father, just his step dad. I open my door and step out, quicker than a human should be able to do. But I wanted to scare Mr. P, so I open the door, take all the suitcases and bags and close the door so quick that they can't see me. I stand on the porch as they walk towards me, confused.

"How did you get all those bags so fast? They are heavy!" Jack asks, looking more confused than Mr. P or Zain.  
"Easy, I'm strong and fast." I laugh, the sound of bells ringing through the darkening neighborhood.

I get off the suitcase and pick up the heaviest things to carry inside. Jack and Zain pick up their fun bags and follow Mr. P and me inside. I slide off my black heels and go to the table next to the kitchen counter. I set down my fun bag and slowly make my way towards the stairs and up them. I put my stuff in my tiny itty room, and then Jack and Zain's in their shared room with the twin girls, who are now 6 years old. I run - vampire speed - out of the bedroom, into the hall and down the stairs. I slow before entering the kitchen, to see Mrs. P - known as Danielle to everybody else - entering. Her fat flaps off her body, years after the girls were born. She blames it on them, but I know that she just eats too much.

"Oh, Hi Jean." She greets me, she pretended to like me too. "You look great, Curves?"  
"No, I quit Curves a few weeks ago. But, thanks." I blink and change my eye color from the blue-green they all know to the color I should have. Black right now, because I was thirsty. "Oh, really? I wouldn've guess that... hungry?" She waves her hand towards dinner, chicken.  
"No thanks," I hide a laugh, "but I'm going upstairs to read for a while." "Okay, just let us know if you get hungry." She says, glanceing at me and away to reach for a plate.

Then she does a double take, taking in my eyes. -What the hell is with her eyes?- She wonders in her head as I turn away and walk down the hallway. Once I'm sure she isn't looking, I run up the stairs and into my room silently. I was nervous about this... going hunting. It would be my first time... I was scared enough about doing it that I didn't do it right away, and now my eyes were black. I had done some reading, I could be a good vampire. I would hunt animals.. but would I do it so close to humans and still stay in control? I was scared to hurt an person who had never wanted to hurt anybody and never did. I slink gracefully to the window and slowly open it, so it wouldn't make noise and crawl out. I propell myself off the roof and onto the sidewalk out front.

I break into a run again, everything around me just a blur as I find my way to the nearest park with long trails. They must be closed at this time of day, so I jump over a fense and let my sense of smell take over my sight. No humans anywere in the park, I relax and slow, closing my eyes and trying to find something. The scent isn't very appealing, but I'm thirsty, so I run hungerly towards the animal-victim-to-be and pounce. It was deer, I start snapping necks. Within 5 seconds, I just killed 10 deer. I stand in the middle of them, and then bend over. My razor teeth cut through their skin and fur like butter, and the warm blood rushes past my teeth.

When the body is drained, I move on to the next deer, and the next. Until all the bodies are drained. I pile them naturally in the bushes, so it just looks like they were fighting and bled to death. I snort, like that would ever happen. Maybe 1 in a million. I check myself, and smile proudly. Only a little blood on my face and hands. My clothes are clean and so is the rest of me. I quickly clean myself of what needs to be cleaned and break into a run, stronger from the blood that swims in my body.

It isn't hard to find Mr.&Mrs. P's house again, the lights are still on. I jump onto the roof with little more than a soft thud and crawl into the house through my window and quickly close it. The light is still off, but I don't care. The dark didn't hinder my eyesight like it used to. I sprint to downstairs and find my bag. I search through it and get my laptop out. I sit down and open it, turning it on. I suddenly look up at Mr.&Mrs. P, standing across the room, staring at me.

"What?" I ask, my voice coloring confused.  
"What .. is going on? Something is wrong with your eyes, are you feeling well?" Mr P says.  
"When you arived, you eyes were blue-green, like always. Then I noticed that they were black, and now they are.." Mrs P starts "Bright red." and Mr P finishes.  
"I can explain, but I don't want to ..eh.. scare you." They wouldn't believe me, they would send me to an insane aslum if they knew.  
"Then explain, we aren't wimps." Mr P says.  
"Well, you've all read The Twilight Saga, right? You know the basics of the vampires, people and werewolves there?" I begin.  
"Yeah." They respond at the same time, both a little confused with my beginning.  
"It's all true. Vampires are real, so are werewolves. The Cullens are real vampires, and everybody in Twilight is real." I brace myself for their reaction, it was sure to be bad.  
"Ha! Like we are going to believe that! Now tell us the truth!" Mrs. P says, looking angry.

I open my mouth to respond, and my phone rings vibrates. I hold up my finger to their angry faces and pull my phone out. "Hello?" I ask, I didn't know if it was gram or papa, but it was their cell number.  
"Jean!" A sobbing voice says. "It's gram!"  
"What's wrong?" I ask, alarmed.  
"Your mom and Sean.." She begins, then takes a deep breath. "They got smashed by a semi truck, in their car on the way to the store!"  
"What! No!" Oh no.. no no no no.. this couldn't be happening to me... "Are they hurt? How badly?" I urgently ask, dispair clear on my face.  
"They're not hurt... but.." She starts, but I cut her off as the relief floods through me.  
"Oh, thats good. Can I talk to them?" I ask, the relief plain in my voice. I wait for an answer and worry returns. Then she finally answers me.  
"Jean, they're not hurt. They're dead." Her voice breaks on the last word and my stone cold, unbeating heart drops to the bottom of my stomach.  
"I..I've got to go..go tell Jack.. and Zain.." My voice sounds dazed. "I understand, I've go to go help out... call soon. Please."  
"I will." I say, still dazed. I hang up and the phone drops into my bag with a soft clatter.

"JACK! ZAIN! I shout, using my angry voice to get them in here, quick. They come running, scared.  
"Mom and Sean.." I take a deep breath, my back still to Mr&Mrs. P. "The're dead. Car crash." My eyes burn, and I blink. No tears. Vampires couldn't cry, not tears anyway. Somebody knocks on the door, Jack and Zain sit down in chairs with wide eyes and tears on their cheeks. I don't turn, whoever it was didn't matter. Then something shocks me, and I fall to the floor. All my pain, my worries, my family, they drift into sudden blackness.

A/n: Sooo? What do ya think? Please review... and sorry for the clifty! Oh, and please don't ask about the *shock* that Jean got, I am going to explain that in the next chappie. Tootles! - LG


End file.
